


Break The Loop

by vieraizel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ??? - Freeform, A little OOC?, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Christmas Party, Confused Kagami Taiga, Deja Vu, Gen, Izuki Shun's Puns, Kuroko Tetsuya is a Little Shit, M/M, Mystery, New Years, Social Media, Time Loop, basically the entire seirin team is involved, happy new year yall, i might put the gom inside, i'm just going with the flow as i write aaaa, kuroko helping kagami solve the problem, kuroko sorta disappeared, possibly, since it's 2018, tbh idk what to put, the disappearance of haruhi suzumiya au, will add more as story progresses - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vieraizel/pseuds/vieraizel
Summary: Kagami woke up, but instead of 1st January 2018, it was 17th December 2017. It was days before Christmas all over again. His social media posts from the past few weeks were gone, and nobody was wishing anyone a Happy New Year. He made a post.“Happy New Year everybody!”However, it appeared that it wasn’t even Christmas yet. Kagami was puzzled as heck, but soon got a message from Tsuchida about confirming the time to meet up the time to meet up for the party later. He remembered him doing this at the exact same time on that day. Kagami confirmed with him, but sat on the bed more confused than ever.What was going on?





	1. It's 17th December 2017... not 1st January 2018?

 

 

The shrill ringing of the alarm clock jolted Kagami awake. Raising an arm, he lazily hit the snooze button. It was the new year, or so he thought. Blindly searching for his phone, Kagami squinted as the bright light illuminated the area around him. It was 10:30 in the morning, and he was supposed to meet up with the basketball team to celebrate the day. He didn’t regret getting those thick curtains. He’d probably be up earlier if not for them.

Scrolling through his social media account, he frowned as he realised that there were no new posts from 1st January 2018. People would have already been wishing each other Happy New Year by then. Looking at the calendar on his phone, he raised an eyebrow when he saw that it was 17th December 2017 instead. Was there something wrong with his phone…? He sure as heck knew that it was New Years. Nevertheless, he wrote a new post.

**Kagami Taiga  
** _“Happy New Year, everybody!”_

He kept a blank face as he tapped on ‘Post’. Throwing his phone on the bed, he stood up and shuffled his feet towards the bathroom for a quick shower. As he passed by his digital clock in the living room, his frown was deeper than before when he saw the date set as 17th December 2017.

“What the heck…” he mumbled, glancing at the clock once more before entering the bathroom.

After a quick shower, he went back into his room, and noticed his phone beeping with notifications. Drying his hair with a towel, he unlocked his phone and read through the comments his friends had left on his post, facial expression slowly turning from a blank one to confused.

 **Kawahara Koichi**  
_“Kagami? It’s not even Christmas yet, and you’re already in the New Year spirit?_

 **Hyuuga Junpei**  
_“Have you lost your sense of time?”_

 **Aida Riko**  
_“… Is your clock not set correctly?”_

 **Izuki Shun**  
_“Are you guys talking about clocks? It’s about time. That’s it!”_

 **Hyuuga Junpei**  
_“Shut up **@Izuki Shun**.”_

Kagami was puzzled. Before he could even reply, he received a message from Tsuchida.

 **Tsuchida Satoshi**  
_Kagami, it’s confirmed that we’ll be meeting at noon to discuss about the party. You’re coming, right?_

Party, huh… Kagami remembered the second-year doing this at the exact same time on that day. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he just replied, confirming that he would be there. Sighing, he sat down on his bed, more confused than ever. What the hell was going on?

Kagami looked at the time. It was already 11. He had an hour left. Slowly packing the items he needed to pass to the organisers, he got ready and left his house. On the way to the meeting place, he pondered on what could have happened. Was it déjà vu? Did he travel back in time or something?

****

When he arrived, it was exactly noon, and most of the members were already there. Jogging towards them, he greeted them, only to be greeted back with a “Is your head okay? Was there something wrong with your clock?”

Chuckling nervously, Kagami replied “I guess I was too excited.”

Kagami was bored out of his mind, he already knew what they were going to plan, and what they were to bring on the day itself. But not wanting to upset the captain and coach, he forced himself to pay attention, or at least make it look like he was. The meeting took three hours, and Kagami was quite sure his legs were cramping up by the time they went their separate ways.

With a blank mind, Kagami walked back home. While doing his daily chores, he had just hoped that whatever happened was a dream, and that he would be back in reality by the time he wakes up. He laid down on his bed with hands behind his head. He noticed that even though there were stores selling various decorations, they were mostly Christmas ones, and no one was celebrating when he walked down the street earlier on. So he really did go back in time, then?

He turned to his side, huffing in the process. He wanted to sleep, to not think about this anymore. _Kuroko would definitely be-_

_Wait._

_Kuroko?_

Kagami realised that he hadn’t seen his partner the entire day. Sure, he had the knack of disappearing at times, but usually there would be times where everyone could see him too… Kagami didn’t remember that happening as far as he knew. Was he sick? Was he still here in this timeline?

Picking up his phone, Kagami tried to send Kuroko a text message, but there was a problem. His number wasn’t even in his contact list. Kagami sighed in defeat. He hadn’t memorised Kuroko’s partner either, so there was no way he could contact him. Putting his phone back on the table, he settled down on the bed and drifted to sleep. _Hopefully it’ll be back to normal tomorrow._

****

In his dreams, he heard a familiar, but mysterious voice.

_“Break the loop. Now. It’s only going to get worse.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! happy new year y'all :')
> 
> the idea/concept just popped in my head, and i thought it would be a good chance for me to start writing again, and practice on my typing skills, since i haven't been typing a lot these days and my school mainly uses our laptops lolololol
> 
> knb has been one of my faves for a looooong time, and rewatching the series just made me love it more ack- i hope the first chapter isn't too bad! my vocab is pretty weak, so i might take a while to write the chapters as best as i could. also, i don't really have a definite plot, so i'm going to go with the flow aaaaa


	2. 18th December 2017

This time, Kagami woke up at 6:30 in the morning. He didn’t have that much sleep because of what happened yesterday…

_The date!_

Kagami grabbed his phone as he sprung out of bed, hoping that it was finally New Years. That feeling of hope just dropped into the abyss when he saw the date.

18th December 2017.

Well, at least he didn’t go a few days back… right?

He groaned. It was a Monday, too. Of all things, he didn’t want to go to school. Making his way to the bathroom, he put on a dissatisfied expression as he passed by the digital clock. 

****

School seemed to be normal. Nothing much really changed, except…

Kuroko wasn’t at his seat that day.

Kagami knew that there were quite a few students who had caught a cold, but had it always been that bad? And to the point where even Kuroko was off from school… It just felt… off. Like there was something he didn’t know about. In the end, he just brushed it off and continued the day, not paying much attention in class like he usually does.

Once classes were over, he grabbed a quick bite before heading for club activities. He was thinking of how to get out of this timeline and return to where he was supposed to be, when he spotted Furihata, Fukuda, and Kawahara walking towards the gym as well.

“Yo,” Kagami greeted, holding a hand up, as if to wave at them.

“Hey, Kagami,” Fukuda greeted back. “You don’t look too well…?” He continued, giving Kagami a worried look.

“Ah, maybe it’s because of the cold. It’s probably that bad, since even Kuroko didn’t come to school. So I guess practice would be a little different today,” he replied.

Silence enveloped them for a while, making Kagami uncomfortable.

“Kagami…” Furihata started.

Kagami looked at the brunette.

“Who’s Kuroko?”

****

Kagami could barely concentrate during practice. Things were getting weirder, the first years don’t know Kuroko? How could that be? He was basically one of the main reasons the team got so far in the championships. Surely they were joking with him, right?

“Kagami-kun? Is there something wrong? You haven’t been making a lot of shots today,” Riko asked when they gathered at the end of their practice.

“Ah, it’s just that-“ Kagami hesitated. Would the seniors remember Kuroko? Would they look at him all weird just like how the first years did?

Before he could say anything else, Kawahara cut in. “Kagami probably caught the cold? He was talking about this guy called Kuroko being in the club. “

“Kuroko? Who’s that?” Kiyoshi asked.

“I’ve never heard of him. Are you sure he’s in this club?” Hyuuga questioned, putting a hand on his hip.

_Hey, hey… You’ve got to be kidding right…?_ Kagami thought, eyes widening and mouth hanging open. _Not the seniors too…_

Koganei stepped forward. “Maybe you should get a day off, you don’t look too well.” He suggested, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Sighing in defeat, Kagami’s shoulders slumped forward. _Maybe I’ll just deal with this later…_

Turning to Koganei, he gave a tired smile. “I will. Thanks, senpai.”

****

_Ugh, is this all some long ass dream? It has to be, right? I can’t be the only one to remember Kuroko. Speaking of which, where the hell did that little shit go…_

Walking along the streets, illuminated by the multiple lampposts lined up along the road, Kagami looked down as he pondered on the things that have happened so far. He wondered if he somehow went back in time, or he was in another timeline, one where Kuroko doesn’t exist, or at least not in their lives. If he wasn’t supposed to exist in their lives in this way, what was he doing now? What about Teiko? And the Generation of Miracles? How did this happen in the first place? Who was behind all of this? _This is all messed up._

The tall redhead was lost, deep in his thoughts as he continued walking, all the way to the traffic light where he had to cross. Snapping out of his little trance, he made the effort to pay a little bit more attention to his surroundings. He wouldn’t want to get run over while he was lost in thought. While he looked around, he noticed that there were quite a lot of people walking along the streets, but then again, it was in the evening, so people were getting off work and going home from school. What he didn’t expect, though, was seeing a boy with light blue hair wearing a white top and grey pants standing at the other side of the street. Kagami would’ve just looked away, if not for his blue eyes staring straight at him. Almost instantly, Kagami shouts.

“Kuroko!”

His voice turned several heads around, startled by the sudden shout. The other boy did not respond, only continued to stare at the redhead. Kagami was itching to cross the road, to ask him what the hell was going on. But the thing is…

Does Kuroko know who Kagami is?

_It doesn’t matter._

They started walking when the green man lit up, indicating that it was safe to cross. Well, it was more like Kuroko crossing the road normally, while Kagami ran towards him. Once they were within an arm’s distance, Kagami opened his mouth.

“Kuro-”

Before Kuroko’s name even fully left Kagami’s mouth, the blue haired male just continued walking past, ignoring the other. Kagami turned around, about to comment on what a little shit he was for ignoring him, when he saw Kuroko stopping just behind him.

Without facing him, Kuroko whispered,

“Break the loop. Now. It’s only going to get worse.”

Recognising the line, Kagami was dumbfounded as Kuroko walked away, leaving Kagami in the middle of the road as the crowd cleared. Kagami stood frozen in place, staring into space, at the direction Kuroko left. He was so confused. _What the heck just…_

He almost jumped out of his skin when horns blared at him, the drivers annoyed at him for blocking the road. Kagami dashed to the other side of the traffic light, internally apologising.

****

Kagami’s mind was filled with thoughts. _What was that? Kuroko repeating the line in my dream? What does he have got to do with this?_

While Kagami was thinking of possible ways Kuroko was involved in his current situation, he remembered that he had forgotten to ask about what’s going on, why the others don’t remember him, why they went back in time… He just had so many questions.

Those questions stuck in his mind, the last thing Kagami hoped for before drifting off to sleep was to see Kuroko again tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i hope you're liking the story so far! i'm just going to say this now, but i don't really have a fixed schedule for updating chapters. school's sort of harsh on me rn, and so many things happened this week:
> 
> \- my birthday  
> \- got back mid term results for some of my modules (i failed one so far, and my end term exams are coming in a few weeks?????)  
> \- i got a letter for being absent in class (idk why they sent one out this semester when i skipped one last sem, and didn't get a letter? maybe because a lot of people skipped at one go on that lesson??)  
> \- the weather was suddenly super cold, and to think that where i live is really freakin' hot lol)
> 
> tldr; don't be like me in school :')


End file.
